Walk in
by avatarfanlin
Summary: Lin and Kya are enjoying their... time (?) together but it is interrupted when their parents walk in on them.
1. Walk in

**This was requested by someone (forget who) and yeah, out of the three I see Katara as the one to deny their relationship. i think i will make this a two parter because i still wanna see Su's reaction. anyway read and review. Enjoy**

* * *

Lin opened her bedroom door to find Kya sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here? Wait, how did you get in?"

Kya smiled up at her, leaning back on her elbows. "Su left her window open. I figured we could spend some time together."

Lin let out a sigh as she began to remove her armour. "My mum will be home any minute. Why don't we just listen to the radio?"

Kya stood up and walked behind Lin, placing delicate hands on strong shoulders and began to kneed the muscles, causing Lin to moan in appreciation. Kya's hands wondered lower to the hem of her tank and peeled it off in one go. "Now doesn't it feel better without your shirt?"

"Mm."

"Get on the bed." Lin did as she was told, rolling over onto her back just in time to see Kya straddle her waist. "And if you're still worried about your mother walking in on us, then we have to make this quick." Lin gave her a nod as she felt her pants sliding off her legs.

* * *

"Toph, let me have a look at your arm."

"I'm fine Sugarqueen. I only dislocated it. It's back in its socket and is working fine." Toph swung her arm around in a three sixty motion, wincing slightly as it completed its full rotation. "See?"

Aang stepped into the argument, deciding to add his opinion. "Toph, just let her heal you. If there is nothing wrong we will leave you alone."

"Shut up."

"But-"

"Aang, I swear, if you don't shut up I will dislocate your arm."

"But," Toph gave him a death glare, causing him to shrink back in fear, "shutting up now."

"I hear, squeaking?" Aang and Katara followed Toph down the hall until they came to the room holding the source of the persistent sound. Suddenly a loud groan was heard. "What the?"

"Toph, can't you tell who's in there?"

"No, Lin's room has carpet. Something about wanting her privacy."

Aang rubbed his neck nervously, not sure what to do in this situation. "Maybe we should wait for them to finish?"

"Not a chance! No boy gets to have sex with my daughter without coming to me first."

"Did Lin's and Su's fathers ask your parents?"

"Shut it Sweetness" Toph took hold of the handle and thrust the door open. "Get off my daughter!"

Aang and Katara peered over Toph's shoulder to find Lin kissing Kya, who currently had her legs wrapped around Lin's waist. No blankets obscuring the view. "Kya?!"

Lin froze at the voice. Her eyes widened as she looked at the woman under her. Kya slowly turned her head to look at the intruders. "Mum?! Dad?! Spirits! Get out!"

The three parents quickly retreated, slamming the door closed behind them. "For the first time, in a long time, I'm suddenly happy I'm blind. This is going to turn into an awkward talk with our kids, isn't it?"

"You can bet the police station on it. I suggest we make tea and wait for them at the dinning table." Toph and Aang nodded in agreement with Katara's suggestion.

* * *

"I'm not leaving my room."

Kya ran a calming hand down Lin's back, who currently had her face buried in her pillow. "We have to leave sometime. You know they are waiting for us to come out and talk."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving. I'd rather die than come out and talk to our parents about what we were doing."

"I hope you mean that figuratively. And we were having sex. Something that they told us only two people who love each other very much should do."

"Yeah, your parents told you that. My mother told me never to have sex or she would kill me. I'm almost certain she will follow through on that threat."

Kya let out a sigh. "Lets just get this over with."

Lin and Kya walked into the dinning room to find the three parents completely quiet. They took a seat next to each other, grasping each other's hands under the table in support. "I know what you're thinking," Lin started, not quite sure where she was going with this, "you're probably thinking that two women should not be together and it is against human nature-"

"Kid, you are pretty far off of what I am thinking."

Katara slammed her hand on the table, gaining everyone's attention. "What Lin has said is exactly what I am thinking. You two are women, and what you were doing in there is something only a man and a woman should do. I forbid you from seeing each other. Kya, Aang lets go."

Kya looked at Lin for help, only to have Toph stand up with her arms clasped behind her metal clad back. "I think Kya can decide for herself if she wants to go. Kya, you are more than welcome to stay, as long as you cook."

Lin looked at her mother with shock. Not once in her life had Toph stood up for her, and now when she needed her most, Toph was there for her. "Toph, you have no right to deny Katara and I access to our daughter."

"Kya, how old are you?"

"Umm, twenty two."

"What do you know, Kya is an adult who can make decisions for herself. And last time I checked, this is my house. So if you would be so kind as to leave, that would be great."

Katara and Aang glared at Toph before leaving the home, slamming the door behind them. Toph soon found herself wrapped in the arms of Kya. "Aunt Toph, have I ever told you, you are the best?"

"I could stand to hear it more. And I only did it because I dislocated my shoulder and your mother is so annoying when she heels me. I'm serious about you cooking by the way."

"Well, I can heal your shoulder n-"

"Nope, food first. Haven't eaten since this morning." Kya walked off to the kitchen, to prepare dinner.

"Thanks mum."

"You're welcome. Though there is one rule when it comes to our 'situation,' no sex when I'm here. Your bed squeaks."

"I promise." The two women inched closer to each other slowly, until they were in arms reach, quickly embracing and then releasing.

"We never hugged."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's my girl."

* * *

Lin was lying in bed, watching as Kya got undressed for bed. "I still can't believe your mother is okay with this."

"I know. I think because she has always allowed us to be free, and I never took it for granted, she is letting me have my fun in the sun, so to speak."

"That made no sense."

"You know what I mean. Now come to bed so I can turn off the light."

"Okay, you are so impatient." Kya jumped on the bed, causing it to squeak slightly. The next thing they knew, a rumble shook the house, causing Kya to fall on the floor. "What the?"

"I was serious about the bed squeaking!"

Kya groaned as she heard Lin laughing above her. "We're getting our own place."


	2. Walk on in

**this is the second part to this story, a bit more humourous than the last one. i hope you like it. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Kya and Lin lay in bed, waiting for Toph to leave for work. When they heard the door close, they began to undress each other. "We have an hour before I have to go to work."

"Great, plenty of time." Kya began to kiss and suck Lin's neck, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Kya, I really don't want a bruise."

"It's not like your mother is going to see it. Now hurry up and off with the pants."

Su entered the family home, happy to be home after a sleep over at a friend's house. She closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake up her mother or sister. _When did I become so considerate? I'll have to fix that. _She grabbed a cookie from the jar on the kitchen counter and began the trek upstairs to annoy her sister in anyway possible. _To knock or not to knock? _She gave a shrug, as she pushed the door open. Thr cookie that was hanging out of her mouth precariously, fell to the floor. "Muuuuuuuuuum!"

Lin's head poked out from under the bed sheet, to find her sister beginning to freak. "Su?" The younger Beifong took off, not sure where she was going, but anywhere was better than here. "Damnit!" She threw the blanket off of her, climbing off of Kya and pulled on a pair of work pants and tank top. She ran down the stairs, coming to a stop when she heard the bathroom door slam shut. "Su! We need to talk. Get your butt out here."

"No!"

"Don't be a brat! It's not as bad as that time we caught mum in bed with uncle Sokka."

"Stop talking! I don't want to remember that!"

Lin was about to unlock the door with her metalbending, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Lin, you go get ready for work, let me talk to her."

"Fine."

Lin retreated back to her bedroom to get ready, leaving her sister and girlfriend to talk about the disturbing situation at hand. "Su? It's Kya, can you please come out here?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Nope. I think Lin and I are in more trouble than you are. Please."

Su unlocked the door and peeked her head out to look up at the tall waterbender. Always wearing an inviting smile. "Promise?"

"I promise." Kya led her to the couch, both taking a seat next to each other. "Now I know what you saw, can be very confronting, but what Lin and I was doing was something that two very mature adults who love each other very much… do."

"I know all that! I just can't wrap my head around the idea that it is _you _and Lin. I always thought she liked Tenzin, or men for that matter."

"Trust me, I thought the same thing about your sister, man, did I get the shock of a lifetime when she kissed me first."

Su let out a groan, this was the last thing she wanted to hear. "Kya, does mum know about this? What about your parents?"

"Your mum has given Lin and I her blessing." There was a small pause as Kya looked away with shame. "My parents don't want anything to do with Lin or myself. And I don't think they're exactly happy with Toph at the moment either."

Su placed a hand over Kya's in comfort. "You have my blessing too. It's going to take some time to adjust but I can see the bright side."

"Bright side?"

"Yeah, I now have someone to go shopping with and someone to help me tease Lin."

"Su, I love your sister with all my heart, so from time to time, I'm going to have to take her side."

Lin came running down the stairs, bending her boots on. She leaned over the back of the couch to place a quick kiss on Kya's lips, catching her off guard. "I love you, but turns out I actually start earlier than I thought. Su, I'm sorry about this morning, but it's your fault for not knocking." They watched as Lin took off out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

"You really love her?" The young earthbender said with a chuckle.

"What can I say? She's really good at sex."

"She has a hickey on her neck."

"She's really good at sex and is a nerd."

* * *

Su and Kya were cooking dinner in the kitchen when the front door opened to a laughing Toph Beifong. "I can't believe you came to work like that!"

"Shut up! How was I meant to know it was there? It's not like I look in every mirror that I pass."

"Lin?"

"You! I told you not to give me a bruise!"

Kya looked up from the pot with a sheepish grin on her face. "You're just really tasty. I couldn't resist."

"I was the joke of the office! All the guys were taking the piss out of me. Then I was put on traffic duty! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was?!"

"Sorry?"

Lin let out a growl as she grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and sat down at the kitchen table, ready to drink away the memories.

"Hey mum."

"Hey Su. How was your sleep over?" Toph sat down at the kitchen table, kicking her feet up on the table.

"It was good, though not as good as Kya's and Lin's."

"Ha! Lin told me about that."

"Kya, make sure I don't drown in the toilet." Lin took a swig of the whiskey, completely mortified by the day's events.

"No promises." Kya put down a plate in front of everyone. "But I feel I should let you know that I don't like the idea of dating an alcoholic."

Lin looked at the bottle she was about to put between her lips and put it back down. "I think I'm whipped."

* * *

Lin laid on her stomach as Kya sat on her thighs, massaging away the knots Lin had earned throughout the day. "I really am sorry about the hickey I gave you this morning. I didn't think about the repercussions."

"Mm, it's fine. I like to think that I'm not one to hold a grudge."

Kya leaned down and kissed the woman beneath her between the shoulder blades. "I guess I'll just have to leave love bites in other places then."

Lin rolled over to look Kya in the eye. "Or you could not mark me at all."

"Fat chance."


End file.
